Really?
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: Nick and Cindy are together. Betty and Jimmy are heart broken. what will they do to seperate cindy and Nick and why will one of them regret it? Lots of misunderstandings and confusion. juniors16yearsold
1. Chapter 1

**Really?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters from the show.

Summary(prolog) The group is sixteen and in there Junior year. Sheen and Libby are still together. Carl has shed all of his weight in freshman year. Who knew gym could do that, right? Jimmy is not so short anymore. He sprouted during the summer, and his head is now in proportion with his body. The adventures have lessened over the past year.

**Chapter 1**

(Jimmy POV)

Jimmy couldn't get over the fact that he actually had to raise the tables in his lab. He had gotten tall. And bending over all the time was hurting his back. A ringing sound vibrated in the lab. And Carl and Sheen appeared on the screen.

"Jimmy! Let us in." Sheen screeched. Grabbing the camera and shacking it.

"Yeah Jim, Something you'd want to know."Carl said.

Jimmy pressed a button on his chair, and the floor matt slowly started to go down like an elevator. He had fixed that last summer, no more dropping into a pile of pillows. Jimmy finished the last leg and stood up, he nodded, perfect height. He put his tools away when the elevator touched the floor. This way was slower but more reliable.

"What's up guys, ready to go to the Candy bar, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for a chocolate shake." He said cheerfully. Carl looked at him sadly and Jimmy's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see.. It's like this... um ...we just found out from Libby.. And don't get mad..." Sheen pushed Carl out of the way.

"Cindy is going out with Nick." Sheen cried. Momentary sadness filled his face but Jimmy quickly masked it.

"So, why would I be mad at that?"

"Dude, you need therapy." Sheen said sympathetically.

"Are we going to The Candy Bar or what?"Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Ok Jim. But We're going to sit with Libby, which mean we'll also be sitting with Nick and Cindy" Carl pointed out. Jimmy threw off his lab coat and walked toward the elevator.

"Honestly guys I'll be fine." He lied putting on a fake smile. He pressed the up button and they went upward.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was not fine. Definitively not fine" He thought as he looked over a Cindy and Nick completely engrossed in each other. Sheen and Libby the same way. Jimmy looked over at Carl who was actually drinking diet coke. He still had a sad look on his face for Jimmy. Jimmy nodded in defeat.

"So is anyone going to see the new Jet Fusion movie Tomorrow. (Saturday)?"Jimmy asked the table.

"Can't, Me and Libbs are going to see the Ultra Lord movie." Sheen said.

"I'll be there." Carl supplied from Jimmy right in the booth seat.

"Got a skateboard thing tomorrow."Nick answered.

"How about you Cindy?" Jimmy asked hopefully. But she shook her head.

"I'm going to watch Nick." Jimmy nodded his head in understanding.

"Guess it's just me and you Carl."

"Can't wait Jim."

"Look I think I'm going to head to the Lab, I've got an experiment to work on. I'll be there if anyone needs me." Everyone said a short goodbye.

Jimmy was just out the front door when he bumped into Betty Quinlan.

"Oh hey Jimmy." She actually had to look up at him. She looked miserable.

"Hey Betty. What's wrong." She looked through the window behind Jimmy and looked back.

"Nothing just disappointed I guess." She forced a smile.

"Betty do you want come with me to the Lab I have something that might cheer you up." She now smiled genuinely and nodded.

"I've always wanted to ride in this" She said as they got into the hover car. They flew over to the lab. Jimmy plucked on of his hairs and put in up to vox's scanner. "Access granted. Hello Jimmy"

"Hello Vox,"

They went into the Lab,."There purple flurp in the cooler if you want some. I'll be right back."

Jimmy went back to a back room and Betty grabbed a purple flurp and slide onto the couch. Jimmy came back a few minutes later wheeling in something with a cloth over it.

"It's my pleasure to present to you Betty Quinlan, The Story teller 5 thousand." He pulled the cloth off. Betty made a face. It looked ..what was the word unfinished.

"Well it's still in it's testing faze. But it's fully operational. I was planning on making it look presentable today."

"Well what does it do?"Betty asked. Jimmy smiled with pride.

"The story teller 5 thousand, is a visual of all your favorite books. You can actually be there in the story granted you can't alter it. But I'm working on that part. And two you can start a blank and make your own story with just thinking about it. So Betty what your favorite book?"

"Um Jimmy I'm not that big on books. Reading in general."

"Ok would you like try making your own story?"

"No this really doesn't interest me Jimmy, I'm sorry. It's a great invention though." She looked down.

"Betty why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" Jimmy asked coming to sit by the couch with her." The ringing sounds vibrated through the lab again. Jimmy looked up and saw Cindy looking in.

"Her, she's my problem." Betty admitted bitterly.

"Why?"

"Her and Nick." Jimmy looked surprised than his face softened,

"I know what ya mean." he said softly

"Jimmy you there?" Cindy asked.

"Do you want me to let her in?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I'll leave. I need to get home anyway."She kissed him a the cheek."Thank for listening Jim."

"Your welcome. "He said putting his hand up to his cheek

"Neutron!"Cindy said louder. Jimmy pressed the button and the elevator started going down.

"Maybe we could help each other our?" Jimmy said.

"How?"

"I'll call you later." She nodded and headed to the elvator to go up after Sincy got up.

"Vortex."Betty said cooly

"Quinlan"She replied in the same tone. Betty got into the elvator and went up.

"So did you have fun with Betty, Neutron?"

"Did you have fun with Nick, Vortex?" He mimicked and she glared at him. "What do you want anyway, shouldn't you be with Nick?"

"We'll this insane thought came into my head, For a while here I thought we were friends, so I came here to apoligise,"

"For what."

"One for not telling you about Nick which really wasn't your business and that I can't go see that movie tomorrow."

"Oh" A silence fell and Cindy's eye wondered to the Storyteller.

"What's that?"

"It lets you get into a book , you can be in the story while it's happening. Or you can start new and make your own story with your mind."

"Wow that's amazing can I try?" Jimmy couldn't help it he smiled.

"What book?"

"How about the Harry Potter Book 6."

"I didn't know you like those books."

"I know there completely unrealistic but there fun."

"I find them fustrating."

"What do you mean."Cindy asked.

"All there problems, have pretty easy solution, if one them had a brain I mean,"

"Hermione's smart."

"Ron an airhead."

"You have a point there, he can't tell That Hermione likes him, or he's to chicken to know."

"Yeah well, I thinks it's kind of obvious"Jimmy started pressing buttons, and smoke started rising. A blast soon followed. "Well I guess I need to work on it a little longer, get the kinks out."

Cindy nodded.

"Well did you do your English homework yet?"

"Yes, but it's not very good." There was a silence.

"Jimmy what were you doing with Betty Quinlan?"

"Just, talking, She was upset."

"So you were comforting her that's it."Cindy gave a look like she didn't believe him.

"It's not of your business."

"Well I don't care anyway."

"You could hide better."

"What every Nerdron!"

"Were back to name calling are we I thought we stopped that when we were like 12."

"Old habit's die hard. Now let me out of here."

"With pleasure."

"Oh and you might wanna wipe Betty's lipstick off your cheek." She screamed as she went to the elevator. Jimmy rubbed his cheek, his face turning red,


	2. Chapter 2

Really?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from the show Jimmy Neutron.

Chapter2.

Cindy's POV

Cindy couldn't believe him. She was so frustrated. They had been kissing. Miss Perfect and Neutron. Not that she should care right? She was dating Nick Dean the most wanted boy in school. But she did care, she cared a lot. She felt like crying. But Neutron had always liked Betty ,Cindy had known that. That was the reason she had said yes to Nick because she was thinking about Jimmy dancing with Betty at Nick's party. Maybe deep down she just wanted to make Jimmy jealous, but it didn't work..

The phone and Cindy answered with a "Hi Nick"

"Cindy, As much as I want you to come tomorrow it's sorta a guys thing and I think that you should stay home."

"Oh"She said sarcastically

"Look Cindy I'm sorry I'll make it up to you ok."

"Ok,"She said

"I'll call you Tomorrow and tell u how it went ok."

"Ok, yeah, bye" Cindy hung up the phone with a sigh. "Now what?" Cindy picked up the phone and dialed Libby's number.

"Hey Cindy" Libby said.

"Hey Libs, Guess what?"Cindy said in a defeated voice."Nick cancelled on me for Tomorrow."

"He didn't!"Lib gasped. "You know why he doesn't want you there girl, because all those other girls will be there." Cindy nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing tomorrow again?"

"I'm going to see the Ultra Lord movie with Sheen. Wanna come?"

"And be the third wheel to the Ultra freak movie, I'll pass."

"Well you could see Jet Fusion with Jimmy and Carl."Libby suggested

"I'll think about it."

"Honestly girl you need to just go out with Neutron and get it over with."

"But he doesn't feel the same way Libby."

"Gurl please, of course he does."

"That's why I found him and Betty kissing, today?"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Well you are going out with Nick. How's that going anyway?"

"Alright I guess. It's hard so many other girls want him too, He doesn't mind that one bit." Cindy sighed.

"You are pretty competitive though."

"Yeah I am, Well I guess I'll go with Jimmy and Carl."

"Ok we're all meeting in front of the movie's at 7:00pm."

"Ok see you then."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Then came too soon for Cindy's taste. Seeing Betty with Jimmy was not what she had in mind for today.

"Hey guys." She said. This is a mistake, Cindy thought. This movie will be terrible if she had to sit with Miss perfect and Jimmy making out.

They stood and talked for a while until it was time to go in,

"Gurl aren't you going to buy a ticked?" Libby asked

"No I've changed my mind see you later Libby

"bye" Everyone went in , except for Jimmy

'Cindy, why aren't you going to watch the ,movie?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to watch you and Betty make out!"

"Betty and I are not dating!"

"Yeah right." Cindy said sarcastically

"How can I prove it?"

" Leave the theater, leave her here with Carl"

"That would be rude for a friend."

"A friend would get over it, a date wouldn't."

"Cindy I can't"

"Well bye then,"Cindy walked away. Jimmy's head went back and forth from the theater to Cindy back to the theater than to Cindy.

What was she thinking? Neutron wouldn't leave Betty, she was stupid for even suggesting it to him. She got half way across the street when...

"Cindy wait!" Cindy heart jumped he was leaving Betty. Jimmy jogged over to her and gave her a grin the made her knees weak. "So what to you wanna do?"

"Candy Bar?"Cindy suggested.

"Candy Bar." Jimmy agreed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Jimmy's POV)This went against the plan and he knew it. Hopefully Betty wouldn't be too upset with him. This was just an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Jimmy took them over in his hover car. He let Cindy drive, which rewarded him with a huge smile, that made it worth the pedestrians she almost hit.

"Hey Cindy I have an idea."

"What's that." She said sweetly.

"Let me drive." He took out a bandana and cover her eyes with it.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked uncertainly. But Jimmy just put his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"It's a surprise." Cindy smiled and shivered. Knowing it wasn't because of the cold Jimmy smiled, but he still put a blanket around her shoulder. Jimmy navigated the hover car to his clubhouse roof. He laid a blanket on the roof . Goddard took out a candle and lit it, and started playing romantic music.

"Goddard, code 1-031." Goddards back opened and a telescope come out. Jimmy help Cindy out of the Hover car and onto the roof. He untied the bandana and uncovered Cindy's eyes. She gasped.

"It's so beautiful, Jimmy." They talked for hours. Jimmy explained and pointed out all the constellations. Somehow they had become huddled together. Jimmy nervously put his arm around Cindy's shoulders. She smiled and snuggled closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Jimmy leaned his head on hers and smiled. Sometimes being with Cindy made him feel like the happiest man alive, and this was one of those moments. Jimmy gently grasped the side of her face and slowly moved his head to hers. Suddenly Cindy stiffened and backed away.

"What was I thinking. I'm going out with Nick, Jimmy I can't do this, she got up and jumped off the side of the roof and ran for her house. Jimmy felt a stab of disappointment that made him sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters from Jimmy Neutron.

**Authors note**: I just found out that there are stopping Jimmy Neutron and I think I'm going to cry and I'm 16! I'm just sad so sorry if it reflects on my writing. And I never saw Lady sings the new or the king of mars so this story isn't including that.

**Chapter 3 **

_Cindy's POV_

Cindy ran back toward her house, not looking back. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Once she reached the walkway to her house she relaxed and slowed down. Walking up the steps she saw movement and got into her karate stance.

"Cindy Babe it's just me" Nick said getting closer to her. "Where have you been?" They hugged and separated.

"Now where just hanging around." She lied. "How was the skate board tournament?"

"Great, your looking at first place, I think that deserves a kiss." Cindy smiled he really could be irresistible at times. Cindy grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

"Congratulations Nick, Wanna come in and watch a movie or something?"

"No I've gotta go home, I just wanted to see you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away" Cindy went inside and went to bed, where wonderful dreams happened. Ones of her and Jimmy but at the end of all of them Nick came in and destroyed everything. Which was his right, Cindy thought. She is his girlfriend not Jimmy's. No matter how much the thought was going threw her mind.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Jimmy, I can't believe you just left me there, with no word or anything." Betty scorned over the phone.

"I'm sorry Betty, but it was just an opportunity that I just couldn't pass up, besides this will help the both of us."

"Is Cindy going to leave Nick for you." She said hopefully.

"No she isn't, at least not now. I guess I kinda freaked her out." He said sadly "Plus I watched her home and Nick was there, they kissed and hugged and were fine, our evening didn't do anything."

"We can make this work to our advantage, Jimmy I could slip a little word about were she was last night." Betty said excitingly

"I don't know Betty"

"Well than you shouldn't of told me." Betty snapped. "I've gotta go Jimmy bye."

She hung up, Jimmy didn't know how to identify this feeling in his chest. If Betty told Nick, Nick could become furious with Cindy and him. And Cindy would blame him. She had stopped and left him before anything had happened. But Nick wouldn't see it that way. If he broke up with her because of something he did, Cindy would be angry with him. He didn't even know if she really liked him back. Grrrr... He would have to just wait and see what happened.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**The next day at the Candy Bar, Betty went to sit by Nick.

"Hey Betty what's up?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing really. You?"

"I got first place at the skate board tournament."

"That's great." Betty faked sadness. "Hey if I knew something I thought you should know but you wouldn't want to know, should I tell you anyway?" Nick had to stop and think about this for a minute.

"Ok shoot." He said.

"Well, I was at the theater with Jimmy yesterday night, and I went into the theater but Jimmy didn't follow, I thought he had gone to the bathroom or something. But than he didn't come the entire movie. I was going to give him a piece of my mind so I went to his house." She paused "This is where it affects you." He nodded for her to keep on going. "And I saw Jimmy with Cindy, on the roof of his clung house, huddled together and on the verge of kissing, then I just ran home." Fake tears ran down Betty's face, she really wasn't that bad of an actor.

"WHAT!" Nick screamed. "You better be right Betty." He got up and left, Betty smiled as he did.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yeah, Sheen loved the movie you should've seen his face light up, me on the other would of been happy to stay home." They laughed. Cindy turned on her bombox, putting on lady la di da. For Libby.

"So what did you end up doing last night?" Libby asked casually but when Cindy didn't answer she looked up seeing a red face in front of her. "Gurl spill now!" she said. "Does it have to do with Jimmy because I didn't see him after the movie."

"Well yes..."She paused not sure if she should say it out load and decided to. "I didn't want to see the movie with Betty, so I was about to leave when Jimmy asked me why I wasn't seeing the movie, I said something like I don't want to see you and Betting making out. He denied that it would happen and I said prove it." Cindy face broke out in a smile. "He left her at the theater to go with me/" She got a dreamy expression on her face. "He took me on the roof of his clubhouse, with a blanket candle light and music, complements of Godard. And we just talked for hours while looking at the stars. Then he tried to kiss me." She whispered.

"What do you mean tried, he didn't?" Cindy snapped out of her daydream.

"No I'm going out with Nick I couldn't do that to him." Cindy cried

"You don't like Nick Cindy!"Libby stated. "You love Jimmy."

"..."

"So dump Nick and go out with Jimmy." Libby let out a sigh of fustration. "And no more excuses."

"I do like Nick I do he is a great guy, and doesn't deserve to have his girlfriend cheat on him."

"Fair enough."Libby admitted. "So are you going to dump him or what."

"I'll think about it." Cindy said. The doorbell rang and Cindy went down the stairs. She opened the door to see Nick.

"Nick, Hi!" She said hugging him, but getting no response back.

"Cindy we need to talk." Cindy got confused. She thought everything was going fine, so why was she getting the break up like.

"Why what happened, are you breaking up with me?"

"That depends." Cindy insides where on high alert.

"On what?"

"Were you with Jimmy Neuron last night." He asked, hurt in his eyes. She couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, but nothing happened." His face fell with the little hope he was hanging on too. "We're just friends, I was using his telescope to look at mars, it's close right now." It wasn't a lie everything she was saying was true.

"So you didn't kiss him, because Betty said..."

"Betty Quinlan! She likes you Nick of course she would say that, so you would dump me and she could have you."

"She said she was on a date with Neutron last night but he ditched her for you." How could she know that it wasn't like she watch Jimmy go with me? Cindy thought to herself.

"Nick I'm your girlfriend and Betty's just your friend, decide who you believe!"She said. Nick sighed.

"You." She gave him a long bear hug. "I'm sorry for accusing you."

"It's ok" Libby watched from the Living Room window shaking her head. As smart as Cindy is she really is an idiot.

(**Quick Authors note: I'm making Nick sweet just because.)**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Open up Neutron!" Nick said banging his fist on the door of Jimmy's clubhouse. The mat slowly went down. When Nick reached the bottom he saw Jimmy Sheen and Carl sitting on the couch watching lady wrestling.

"Man women doesn't stand a chance." Sheen said. Jimmy left them on the couch and went to talk to Nick.

"What can I do for ya Nick." He asked.

"You could stay away from my girlfriend."He sneered. "I know she didn't do anything but that doesn't stray form the fact that you tried." He slugged Jimmy in the face and turned back to the mat elevator." I mean it."

"You don't deserve her." Jimmy said clutching his nose.

"What do you mean I don't deserve her."

"You don't love like I do." Jimmy said.

"No I don't love her yet but that's why you go into relationships, Jimmy. Plus if you deserved her why aren't you with her and why did she say yes to me."

"I don't know" Nick head nodded in triumph and left.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**author sorry It took so long but school such a pain. Review and tell me what you think. I'll tke suggestion too bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jimmy Neutron!

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**Acosta perez jose ramiro(**because I'm honoring your request in this chapter)** and to ****beatgoeson654**(because of the website and because your jupiter story is one of my fav.)

Next chapter will go to different people.

**Chapter 4**

"Dude what happened to your nose." Sheen asked when Jimmy got back tot the couch.

"Sheen I was in front of you the whole time you didn't see that?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"What?" Sheen said his gaze not wavering from the TV. ""Body slam Lumber Jack, ManWomen

body slam her!"

"Never mind" Jimmy said with a wave of his arm. Carl on the other hand saw the whole thing but was too scared to do anything.

"Why don't you just invent something to tear them apart." Carl offered.

"Yeah." Sheen yelled suddenly paying attention. Must be a commercial."You can use that love potion."

"No I wont manipulate them like that at least not to Cindy."

"I bet Betty would use it on Nick though."Carl said

"You know she would." Jimmy pondered this. It was one of those things that made Jimmy not like Betty, the love potion thing was a thing she would do to get what she wanted. Jimmy picked up the phone and dialed Betty's number.

"Hello"

"I've got a plan for tomorrow."

"Do tell."

**88888888888888888888888888888**thenext day**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Sheen told me that Nick punched Jimmy out." Libby said "And told him to stay away from you." Having your friend dating a boy that friends with Jimmy was helpful. Cindy licked her Pecan Ripple ice cream. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Libby asked.

"I hope Jimmy's ok."

"That's it? Girl if you ever want a chance with Jimmy you have to break up with Nick.."

"Leave me alone Libby it's non of your business what I do about Jimmy." People were really starting to irritate her, telling when and how to do what. Libby got a very angry and an annoyed look on her face.

"Fine, than don't talk about it anymore ok." Libby got up and left. Oh great she was chasing away her friends right now. Cindy reached under her shirt taking out the pearl that dangle on the silver chain around her neck. Her fingers caressed the pearl bringing up memories of the island. Of her and Jimmy. But it wouldn't be fair to dump Nick for Jimmy. Things were going so well, Nicks deserves better. She had actually started to really care for Nick.. Not love, way to soon for that but she did feel guilty about her feeling for Jimmy. Maybe it would be fairer to dump Nick let him get someone he deserves.

"Hey Cindy, I need to talk to you." Nick said sliding into the booth seat opposite her. "Now I don't want you to get mad at me but I'm in love." Nick said.

"You love me?"Cindy said in disbelief.

"No, I love Betty, She's so so Beautiful. She looks like a model..." Cindy sat in shock for a second then tears welled up in her face. She saw Jimmy walk into the Candy Bar then a thought popped into her head. Nicks acting like Jimmy did when he was under the love potion. But it couldn't be how would Nick be under the love potion, and what a coincidence that Miss Perfect was there when he was. This had Neutrons stink all over it. "I'm sorry Cindy but I must be with Betty." He go got up in left.

"Neutron!" Cindy Screamed at Jimmy. "We need to talk!" Grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door. "Go to the lab." She ordered him. Jimmy a little frightened complied and flew the hover car to the lab. Once inside Cindy started yelling with out breath. "You gave Nick the love potion didn't you! I remember how you were all googaly eyed at me with it and now Nick looks like he's under it too. How dare you, It was none of your business! Don't try and deny it I knew it was you, Nick was my boyfriend!"

"Cindy!"Jimmy tried,

"No don't Cindy me. I..." Jimmy grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her against him.

"Shut up," Then he kissed her, which of course shut her up , she relaxed and sagged against him.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! It worked." Betty said over the intercom ruining the moment that was happening.

"Nick Dumped Cindy it worked!" Cindy tensed again a pushed Jimmy off her.

"I may like you, but that doesn't change the fact the I hate you right now!" She said as she stormed out.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Hey I think that chapter was ok, tell me what ya think. Was it too rushed? Well I'm tired and I'm off to bed. I'll update soon I promise. C-ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of the characters from Jimmy Neutron, but if I did I would keep going with the series because it rocked , can't believe something like spongebob with no story line is still on and Jimmy Neutron is off, but I'll stop ranting about it. And I'm sorry it took so long to update.

**Really?**

**Chapter 5.**

Jimmy watch as Cindy walked out of the lab with a mixed feeling between joy and sadness. Nick and Cindy were broken up but she was angry with him. Did she really like Nick that much, is she devastated that he did what he did? Did she really want Nick instead of him. Should he snap Nick out of it? So many questions. Betty walked in looking guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was here, Now she knows we did something to Nick." Betty said looking as though an anxiety attack was coming on.

"Betty she already had guessed it." Jimmy said shaking it off. " I think we should snap Nick out of it" Jimmy admitted.

"What, No...NO no no no no...and no." She said stamping her foot on the ground. "This is what we wanted Jimmy, and it worked, we win! Nick is mine now. And you have Cindy and everyone's happy."

Jimmy was suddenly filled with anger. What was he thinking when he came up with ridiculous plan. That Nick would go off with Betty and Cindy would just leap into his arms. Somewhere in the back of Jimmy's head a voice whispered. "_She kissed you back."_ but he squashed it. He didn't give her a choice with the kiss. Now he or_ they_ had ruined people's lives. "Betty you ignorant dolt, are you that selfish. Geezz I can't believe I ever liked you. You don't know Cindy's feelings or Nick's for that matter because you forced his feelings for you. How do you know he even likes you." Betty just stared dumbly at him becoming embarrassed and shameful.

"What if Nick and Cindy really liked each other and we just got in the way?" He shouted.

"Jimmy it doesn't matter."Betty reasoned.

"It does matter Betty . Don't you see it. I might love Cindy and you might love Nick but if they don't return the feeling there is nothing we can do about it. We just have to hurt, and get over it" Jimmy threw his hands in the air in frustration. " I'm snapping Nick out of it." Jimmy said going into his storage area of the lab searching for the box of cheese.

"Jimmy don't. We just... we can.. We can just give the potion to Cindy for you." Betty pleaded. Jimmy turned around to look at Betty, she had such a pitiful face on that just left him tired and frustrated.

"Betty, I love Cindy, but I wont force it. I respect her too much. If she doesn't love me than I'll hurt like hell for a long time, but I'll _will_ get over it. You have to except that." Jimmy said. Betty growled but gave up and started whimpering.

"This was your idea you jerk." She ran out of the lab. Jimmy sighed and took out a cheese neckless, Placing it in Goddard for safe keeping.

"Come on boy, lets go make things right." Jimmy said. Even though he felt like doing the exact opposite.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was insufferable, telling her to use the potion on Nick then changing his mind. Because of Cindy, what was so great about her anyhow. She was always so rude! And now that I finally have Nick I have to let him go because of her. "This simply will not do." She said to herself walking into her bedroom. Luckily she didn't use all of the potion. Betty opened her top drawer and took out the pink bottle. She had to hurry before Jimmy did anything to Nick. Betty called Nick up.

"Nick?"

"Yes, sweety Pie."He answered and Betty's heart fluttered.

"Nick can you do me a favor?"

"Of, course anything."

"Can you stay clear of Jimmy and Cindy today?"

"Sure but why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ok, I love you."Nick said sweetly.

"I love you too."

Betty hung up the phone and went in search of Cindy and Jimmy. Finding Jimmy was pretty easy. He was with Goddard on his way to Nick's.

"Jimmy oh Jimmy." He looked over at her than away, striding quicker than before.

"Jimmy stop, Libby just wanted me to tell you that she needs your help, now at her house." Jimmy looked at her suspiciously but turned toward Libby's house. They walked for a few minutes and they knocked on the door of Libby's house. Betty carefully slipped the bottle out and sprayed it in at Jimmy. He looked shocked and dazed for a second. Betty jumped into the bushes. Libby opened the door.

"Hey Jimmy what's up?" Libby asked. Jimmy suddenly turned goo-goo eyed at Libby. "Umm Jimmy you ok?" Libby asked nervously ready to close the door.

"Libby your very beautiful today."Jimmy said

"Thanx Jimmy.. But"

"Hey Libby if your not doing anything would you want to..." But Libby screamed and shut the door.

Betty giggled in the bushes. It serves him right. It gave her added satisfaction that Libby was Cindy's best friend which would make Cindy even more hurt. Betty quickly left to go to Nick's.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cindy sat in The Candy Bar dwindling with her straw in her chocolate shake. How could Jimmy do that to her, Well it meant that he cared for her. But Nick was her choice not his. He is the one that didn't make a move. But then again and had openly expressed his feelings about her going out with Nick. And the candle light astronomy lesson on his club house. What was she thinking, Jimmy wanted her and she was questioning it. She slap a few bucks on the table and went in search of Jimmy. She went to his house but his Dad said he wasn't there.

"Sorry, but the Jimbo's not here right now."

"Thanks."

Cindy walked over to Libby's, she needed someone to talk to right now. She heard a scream and a slam, she quickened her pace. Then she heard knocking. As Cindy got closer to Libby's house, she saw Jimmy talking to Libby and her looking Scared. Then she saw Jimmy grabbed Libby by the shoulders and Kissed her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"Cindy screamed and ran for her house. Running up her stairs to her room slamming the door behind her. Jumping on her bed grabbing the white pillow and crying her heart out. How lucky was she for two people to reject her after telling her they liked her. Her phone rang and she roughly picked it up.

"Cindy believe me I didn't do anything. Please I wou..."Cindy slammed the phone down. Somewhere in the back of Cindy's mind said _She didn't do anything!_ And then it said _Jimmy did!_ She would have to kill him now. The phone rang again and Cindy pulled the plug.

**the next day at school.**

Nicked walked into school with Betty on his arm, Completely cuddly. Which almost made Cindy sick. Jimmy came in tailgating Libby. Sheen looked confused, Cindy walked up to Sheen.

"Sheen do you even know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I think Jimmy wants to tell Libby something." Carl slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Sheen even I haven't been that stupid."Carl said

"What?"Sheen asked confused.

"Jimmy's in love with..."Carl began

"Ccciinnddy."Sheen said slowly.

"No Libby." Cindy said frustrated.

"WHAT! I"LL KILL HIM." Sheen yelled running up to Jimmy. Carl looked at Cindy signaling her to stop him.

"No Jimmy deserves what he gets." She said crossing her arms watching the show. Sheen walked up to Jimmy grabbing his shoulder turning him around and punching him in the face. Cindy laughed she felt like being mean right now. She looked over at Betty Quinlan who was standing with Nick at his locker. She was laughing too. That was strange, Jimmy was her partner in crime why was she glad Jimmy was getting beat up. Libby ran up to Cindy.

"Cindy make them stop, please."

"Why you don't want your precious Jimmy to get hurt?" Cindy asked viciously.

"CINDY! gurl I'm going to slap you in the face, you know I love Sheen!"Cindy sighed and sagged her shoulders.

"I know."

"Thank you. I really didn't want to slap you. There is something wrong with Jimmy, Cindy he would never to this."

"He is acting strange or maybe he is just telling the truth." Libby growled at her.

"Ok ok, But I think I know what's wrong with him already." She admitted.

"What."

"He has had a wa-off his love potion."

"Well that makes sense." Libby nodded."So what do we do about it."

"Why look at me, I never needed a cure."

"Then I'll ask Sheen."

"Yeah, but you might want to pull him off Jimmy first." Cindy said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry took a long time to update, forgive me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer:** I don't own the Jimmy Neutron characters.

**Really?**

**Chapter 6**

"Some sorta cheese." Sheen said angrily, walking away from Jimmy's limp form on the floor. He went to his locker and started vicously throwing books around. When he was doen he slamed it shut. He turned away from them and starting walking away. Cindy and Libby followed his fast pace.

"Sheen can you be more specific than that." Libby asked impatiently. Making him stop to look at her.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked suspicoulsy.

"Sheen you idiot Jimmy was under some sorta love potion." She shaking his shoulders. Sheen shrugged her off and sighed.

"So Jimmy doesn't really love you?"He asked gruffly. Libby nodded and his face softned. "And you really don't love him?" He asked hesitantly. Libby laughed softly.

"Sheen, I love you." A great smile grew on Sheens face, and joy lite up his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Libby he kissed her with much passion. Libby felt a tapping on her shoulders.

"I hate to break this up but what kind of cheese do we get."Cindy asked her arms croosed and her foot tapping.

"Some smelly crap. Jimmy keeps some in the lab. Now if you will excuse us." Sheen said wrapping his arm around Libby's shoulder and walked out of the Hallway. Jimmy started to moan and move on the floor down the hall. Cindy when to help him up.

"What..what happened?"Jimmy asked as Cindy helped him up.

"Sheen kicked the crap out of you, after you put the moves on Libby." Cindy said irritably. She grabbed her bag from her locker.

"Oh" Jimmy said. "Cindy i'm sorry i lead you on. But i like Libby not you." Cindy got a really angry looked her face and clenched her fists.

"Jimmy we need to go to your lab."She forced out.

"Why." Jimmy looked scared for a second.

"Because we need that cheese to for you love potion."

"Um why?" He asked confused.

"Jimmy your under it, why do you think your all goo-goo eyed over Libby" Jimmy reared back.

"What me and Libby have is real Vortex, so stay out of it." Cindy punched him in the face and he fell back into unconsciousness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jimmy woke up on the couch in his lab with an aching head. He heard a thud and a growl of frustration. He pushed himself to a seating position and looked around the lab. Some was in the back storage room he had built over the summer. Pushing off the couch, he made his way to the storage room. He found Cindy on the floor, boxes all around her, crying.

"Cindy what's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned from him.

"I'm frustrated... I can't find that stupid cheese, oh I found the box for it but there all gone." She threw the empty box against the wall.

"Why are you trying to find the cheese?" Jimmy asked. Cindy threw a box at his head. He ducked and the box flew behing him, out of the room.

"Because your under your stupid love spell!" It all came back to him, him getting into a fight with Sheen, Cindy punching him in the face. Then Libby's face filled his mind again and he smiled. Cindy burst into new tears.

"Cindy, I hope one day you feel the way I do about Libby, but it's not because of a spell, I don't have the stuff anymore, I got rid of it yesterday."

"Neutron! You're a genius why can't you figure it out? Before yesterday did you love Libby, did you even think of her in that way? Wasn't it you on Saturday night that had a picnic with me under the stars, wasn't it you on Saturday that kissed me in this very lab?" Jimmy looked confused and panicked.

"Cindy I remember that, but I just down feel it anymore."

"Then I'll make you." Cindy grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He tensed right away and his eyes flew open. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again squeezing him to her. His relaxed and his eyes closed.

"Cindy."He whispered huskily. Suddenly hugging her to him kissing her. He felt Cindy smile under his lips. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She giggled in response.

"Cindy, forgive me." He said setting her down and wiping her tear off her cheek. She smiled.

"For being in love with Libby or getting Nick to break up with me." She asked

"I was on my way to give Nick the cheese, when Betty...BETTY!" He suddenly realized that she did this. "I'll kill her."

"I hate her too, but can I know why?" Cindy asked.

"She told me that Libby wanted to see me, so I went to Libby's house and she sprayed me in the face with the love potion she had left over from Nick."

"But why would she do that."

"Other that the fact that Libby is your best friend and she wanted to make you suffer... Because I was on my way over to Nick's to wake him up. I knew what I did was wrong and I was going to fix it. But Betty didn't feel the same."

"I think I'm going to kill her." Cindy seethed. "Lets give Nick the cheese and then break her heart. Like she broke mine." She said as she started putting away the boxes she took out.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about the Nick thing..." He said putting his head down while scratching his head. Cindy saw this and stopped what she was doing and came over to Jimmy lifting up and chin and kissed him.

"Jimmy, when I saw you with Libby, it broke my heart. I liked Nick, things were going well, but I didn't love him." She said. She turned red realizing that she just confessed that she loved him. But Jimmy's face lit up, and a mile wide smile emerged on his face.

"You love me?" He asked. Cindy could help but smile at him when she answered.

"Yes, of course I do. You should know that."

"I love you too." She jumped up and hugged him. They didn't let go of each other for a long time. He pulled out of the hug and kissed her.

"So Jimmy, how was it that my kiss snapped you out of it?"

"Because, i loved you before hand." He smirked. "And the kiss sent the same chemical reactions i normally have with you, and it all just came back to me." He kissed her again."What i was feeling for Libby was fake, what i feel for you is real." Cindy blushed and kissed him again.

"When did you get so tall, i have to get on my tippy toes to reach you." She teased.

"Yeah but that also means that you have to get close to me." He tease right back.

"I don't mined." She admitted kissing him again.

"And Cindy, Goddard has the cheese." Cindy smiled and held out her hand.

"Well lets go find him, shall we?" He grabbed her hand and they waled out of the lab.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey sorry that it took me so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Except the made up ones.

"Goddard! Goddard! I've got a nice metal lug nut for you!" Jimmy called around his head. Goddard didn't appear. "I'll call his homing code"

"Goddard, where are you boy." Cindy called. She was nervous that they couldn't find Goddard. Betty was completely stupid but she would be able to keep Goddard. Jimmy called Goddard on his homing device. Goddard responded in the language only Jimmy could understand. Jimmy nodded a few times and asked a few questions. Jimmy ended the call and turned to Cindy.

"Goddards at the candy bar with Carl. Nothing wrong there." Jimmy smiled which caused the same reaction to Cindy.

"Hey Jimmy, I've been thinking.. We should still give the cheese to nick but we don't have to have this maniacal plan to sabotage Betty. She will hurt enough with the Nick thing. I still hate her and all but frankly I don't think she is worth the time and effort for revenge it seems kinda pointless now." Jimmy paid attention and nodded when she had finished.

"I think your right it doesn't seem important now." He said giving her a quick kiss. They went to the candy bar to find Carl sheen Libby and Goddard in the same booth. Sheen gave him a dirty glare as he entered. Libby noticed an elbowed him.

"It;s not his fault Sheen, you know that." He nodded but his face didn't change as he wrapped his arm Libby. Libby rolled her eyes in reaction.

"Hey Libby." Cindy said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you it's not your fault either, Friends?" She asked Libby nodded and jumped into Cindy for a hug. The giggled, squeezed and let go.

"Sheen?" Jimmy put his hand out for a shake. " I would never do that to you on purpose. Coming your not gonna let this ruin our friendship?" Sheen nodded his head and shook his hand.

"I forgive you, but don't you dare try that ever again." Jimmy nodded and smiled, letting Sheen know it would never happen. Sheen smiled too.

"I'm glad I don't cause drama." Carl remarked by viewing the scene before him.

Jimmy sat next to Goddard and asked him for the cheese. Goddard opened up his back and gave two necklaces to Jimmy. Jimmy thanked him and gave him a few lugnuts.

"I'm going to find Nick." Jimmy told Cindy giving her a peck on the cheek and leaving the booth.

Jimmy did a search with Goddard for Nick. He was at Betty's house.

"That could be potentially problematic" He said to Goddard, He turned into betty's drive way and looked in the window of her room, Nick on the bed looking very relaxed and happy. Jimmy knocked on the window. Nicked jumped and got a slightly angry look when he saw Jimmy on Goddard floating at the window. He came to the Window and opened it.

"Neutron, how long have you been there?" He asked.

"Just now, Nick I need you to put this on" He handed the cheese to Nick.

"Eww, what's this."

"Nick our under my love potion Betty gave it to you, so you would break up with Cindy and be with her." Nick looked confused but mostly angery.

"How dare you accuse her of that Neutron, I should beat the crap out of you for even saying it." Jimmy got very annoyed look on his face. He took out a taser and stunned him and flung him on the back of Goddard. At that moment Betty came out of her Bathroom in a black set of lingerie, Jimmy saluted her as she covered herself in shock. Jimmy flew back to the lab Nick slightly waking up at the end. Jimmy pu the cheese around his neck and placed him on the couch.Cindy came in at that moment.

"Hey I saw fly back here, did it not work out." She asked

"He wouldn't do it so I made him."Jimmy said. Cindy got a very worried look on her face "Don't worry I didn't injure him he'll be fine soon." Jimmy got up and left into one of the backrooms. Nick soon began to wake up.

"Wha what happened? Cindy? Is that you?" He asked. Cindy nodded and gave you the glass of water.

"You were under a potion that made you in love with Betty Quinlan." Cindy explained no emotion coming from her face.

"Oh God, Cindy I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing I must've hurt you so badly." Nick embraced her in a hug and squeezed, "Forgive me."

"Damn it" Cindy thought in her head, now she was going to be racked by guilt. "Nick, theres something I have to say." Nick stopped her by grabbing her face into a kiss, a kiss that made her want to cry. She heard a cry but it wasn't from her, she also heard a glass smash to the ground. She winced, Jimmy was there with a hurt look on his face. There was no doubt in her mind of that.

"Nick , Cindy I think you should go now." Jimmy said tersely. Cindy didn't budge when nick got up. Jimmy locked himself in the back room . Nick put his arm around Cindy and motioned toward the stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Hey short and sweet isn't it, now don't get mad at me and stop reading, I'll make the Cindy Jimmy fans happy in the end ( or wil I ) guess you'll have to read to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't' own any of the Jimmy Neutron

Chapter 8

The finale.

"I should've gone back and soothed him, not letting think him the worst" Cindy thought as she walked into Nick's house. She stopped on the top steps. Nick turned and with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nick I can't do this." She whispered. "We had a pretty good thing going Nick, but.." She hesitated. "But I love Jimmy, I'm sorry." She looked down. She heard Nick go down the steps, what she didn't expect was how engulfed her in a hug.

"Now I'm usually not this way but." He said whispering in her ear. "I hope you and Neutron are happy, and if you every need me, I'm here." A tear fell from Cindy's eyes. "But don't go telling everyone that, or I'll lose my rep." He laughed backing away. Cindy laughed in reaction.

"Thank you. You're a great guy you know that." She said smiling. He shrugged.

"I try not to let it get to my head." He made Cindy burst with happiness. She kissed him on the cheek and ran for the club house.

"Jimmy!?"She said knocking on the lab door.

"Go away Vortex." Jimmy said through Vox.

"We're back to that are we, ok open op NERDTRON!" She yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you got to give me a chance to explain Jimmy please."She pleaded.

"Well I can hear you fine right now." He said bitterly. Cindy growled in fustration.

"Fine! Nick wanted to be with me, ok!! He kissed me, and didn't know about you!!! and you coming in, in the wrong moment is not my fault!!! I told him that I could be with him." She stopped for a few minutes getting nothing from Jimmy. "I told him I loved you, because you know I do Neutron and don't forget it!!" She raved. She slouched arms crossed against the Lab afterward. She was in tears in result of the voice box still being silent. She smacked her fist against the side of the lab.

Suddenly there was a noise and the floor matt disappeared from the ground. Jimmy slowly rose with a bitter look on his face. But it slowly faded and he held out his hand.

"Wanna go to the candy bar, a forgive me shake is on me." He said in a whispered, Cindy smiled and took his hand.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888very short I know, but enough drama was placed in this, I will be putting in an prologue for those who are interested, only because the series stopped and I'm going to tell it how I think it's going to end up. Cya**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charatcers.

Authors note: This is the last chapter my loyal reader the first part will be of nick second, will be a 10 years later thingy.

Chapter 9

"Hey Nick, what did Neutron want?" Betty said into her phone.

"Betty, why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"she asked

"Don't try and get out of this, Why did you put me under that formula, why didn't you just tell me you liked me?"

"Because you were with that Cindy girl. You guys looked happy and my little proclamation wasn't going to do anything."

"It would of ya know, just for your information. I always knew Cindy was somehow attached to Neutron and I knew I was just a filler, but I excepted that." Betty sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So it would of made a difference?" She whispered.

"Yep." He said. "And if Neutron would've spoken up Cindy would've of been his."

"Your still with her aren't you?"

"No, Neutron spoke up."

"Is it too late for me to speak up?"

"It's never too late to say it Betty, but now I need time. I need to take a perspective on this, one you liked me so much you brainwashed me or that you'll do anything to get what you want."

"I want you."

"Then your going to have to wait., And see if I still want you."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888authors note: This is the end, but that's another story, maybe a sequel, but to those who need more, I will let you know keep reading. Now prologue.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**10 years later**

"Cindy it's time." Her farther said offering his hand. They walked out to the wooden doors that led to the church. Cindy noticed her farther crying.

"Dad I'll always be your little girl." she smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

Jimmy was nervous as hell, he looked at his mom and dad and Goddard in the front row of the altar. The wooden doors opened wide and music began to play. Soft flowing music, as Cindy's little cousin walked down the isle in a white dress, throwing pink flowers onto the carpet. Sheen and Libby followed, looking strikingly elegant together. Libby's finger glistening. Following them was Carl and Elki. The partners split to either side when they arrived at the alter. Sheen beside Jimmy as his best man, and Libby for Cindy.

The soft flowing music stopped and the bridal march came on. Jimmy's heart swelled at the sound. And then she was there walking down toward him, like an angel with a glow of white and a smile on her face. Jimmy couldn't remember a time he felt so happy and sure of something. She came closer and he stepped down to meet her. They reached each other. Mr. Vortex kissed Cindy goodbye and place Jimmy's and Cindy's hands together. And whispered "Love each other" tears in his eyes, he took a seat next to an equally tearful Mrs. Vortex. Jimmy looked at his bride lovingly. He placed her arm in the crook of his and walked up the steps to the preist. Jimmy didn't catch a word of what the priest was saying until it was time for the ring and his vows. He turned to Sheen and got the ring. He placed it on her finger.

"Cynthia my love, I give you this ring as a sign of my love, Of my faithfulness to you and of my promise to us. I will love you always and for ever, you're my lab partner, and mine body and soul as I am yours." He announced. Cindy was trying to hold back tears. She got her ring from Libby and placed it on Jimmy's finger

"Jimmy, With this ring I pledge myself to you for now and always, It is a reminder of our love and everlasting life together. I love you more than words can say. You are mine body and souls and I am yours." They smiled and Jimmy pulled back her white veil and kissed her. The crowd clpaped and cheered. They ran down the isle, people throwing rice in congrads, the newer Hover car waited for them outside the church, Jimmy kissed her again and helped her into the car. Cindy turned away and threw her bouquet into the crowd, it landing in Libby's arms, Sheen wrapped his arm around her shoulder and saluted them off. Beside them a fully pregnant Betty and Nick waved their goodbyes and congratulations. They sped off and Jimmy put the Hover car on auto pilot.

"Are you ready to go to our island?" Jimmy asked kissing her forehead then her cheek then her mouth.

"As long as we stay in the same hut this time." She teased fingering her neckless, the pearl one.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888** **author speaking: That is the end sorry, if you want betty and Nicks story tell me, I might go and do a Libby and sheen thing(after they are married it would be involved with this story.) Well review and tell me what you wanna read. Bye for now.**


End file.
